


Sleepover

by Angelsfeelings



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Trans Male Character, reference to Matteo's depression, set few weeks after s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeelings/pseuds/Angelsfeelings
Summary: Matteo was nervous. Tonight, David was going to sleep over at the WG. Sure, he had spent the night there before, but it was always because he fell asleep, they stayed up too late or because Matteo was in a bad place mentally. It was never like this. It was never…planned.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me. I've never written a fanfic before and I definitely never shared a fanfic with other people before so bear with me.  
> Thank you so much [Welyn](https://davidogmatteo.tumblr.com/) for beta reading it for me and huge thanks to my boo [Max](https://thelastlesbean.tumblr.com/) for being brutal with their revision. You have no idea how much it means to me <3

Matteo was nervous.

 

Tonight, David was going to sleep over at the WG. Sure, he had spent the night there before, but it was always because he fell asleep, they stayed up too late or because Matteo was in a bad place mentally. It was never like this. It was never…planned.

 

He made sure his roommates were all gone for the night. Mia was staying with Alex, Hans went to see some gay pop artist Matteo never heard of in Munich and Linn was visiting her parents for the weekend. All of this made that night the perfect opportunity to plan an evening with David.

 

They’d been dating for a couple of weeks now, and after their rocky start things had been going really well. Matteo couldn’t quite believe how lucky he was.

His phone vibrated and he reached for his pocket to see a notification from David popping up.

 

David: _Should I buy some beers or something?_

Immediately followed by another message:

David: _Or some whipped cream? ;)_

 

Matteo smiled at his phone. Their toast disaster had quickly become a running joke between them. But David has been trying to teach Matteo to eat a bit better, despite his protests (“Matteo you need to eat some fruit and vegetables if you want to get healthy!”)

Matteo: _I bought everything we need. Just come already_

 

David: _miss me?_

 

Matteo wanted to say no, play it cool, deny it and keep the banter going, but the truth was he hadn’t seen David in two days and it had been driving him crazy.

 

Matteo:  _Yes!_

 

David: _be there in 5_

 

Matteo smiled at his phone before putting it back in his pocket. He went to his room to check one last time if the place was ready. For once he actually made an effort to clean up the mess that usually accumulated in his room. He even changed the sheets and opened the window to let the fresh air in. (He noticed that fresh air really does make you feel rejuvenated - a point which he was not going to mention to David, otherwise he’d get teased for three days straight).

 

The doorbell rang and Matteo sprang for the door. He opened it to reveal his boyfriend standing there with a big smile on his face. Every time he saw David's, Matteo fell a little more in love with him. 

“Hi” he said softly.

 

“Hey,” David said still smiling. God, that smile. That smile made the butterflies in Matteo’s stomach do somersaults. That smile made him weak in the knees. That smile was simultaneously the best and worst thing in Matteo’s life.

 

“Are you gonna let me in or are we just gonna spend the entire evening out here?” asked David, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Sorry. Yeah sure, come on in.”

 

David looked at him curiously, his face slightly amused as he entered the apartment.

 

“Are you nervous?”

“Huh?” Matteo knew he probably couldn’t hide it from David, he always had the ability to read Matteo like an open book. But, he could still try, “no.”

 

“My god, you are! That’s so cute!” David exclaimed and proceeded to give Matteo a kiss.

It was meant to be a short kiss, but Matteo put his hands on David’s hips to keep him in place. David’s hands found their way into Matteo’s hair, which had admittedly, become their favourite place to be. The boys stood there like this for a while, kissing each other until they both ran out of breath.

 

“So what is our plan for today?” asked David when they finally separated, his hands still tangled in Matteo’s hair.

 

“Don’t know. I thought we could just chill and watch a movie.”

 

Matteo really didn’t plan on doing anything special. What did couples even do? Should he have planned something? He just wants to cuddle and make out with David. He hadn’t really thought of anything besides that.

 

“Cool. Sounds good,” David said as he finally disentangled his hands from Matteo’s hair and started walking towards Matteo’s bedroom. Matteo quickly followed. He wasn't planning on leaving his boyfriend alone much that evening.

 

“You’ve cleaned.” David said, clearly amused, as he set his bag down next to Matteo’s bed and plopped on it.

Matteo just shrugged. No point in denying it. He knew what a mess his room usually was.

He grabbed his laptop from his desk and joined David on the bed. Soon they settled into their favourite cuddling position: Matteo resting his head on David’s shoulder and hugging his stomach while David had his arm wrapped around him, laptop on his lap.

 

“What about Roma?” David asked as he was scrolling through his Netflix.

 

“Too arts-y.” Matteo mumbled into David’s shoulder.

 

“Huh?”

 

Matteo took the effort to raise his head few centimetres just to repeat himself before letting his head fall back.

 

“John Wick?”

 

“I don’t want to watch an action film right now.”

 

“Luigi, you’re killing me!” David exclaimed, but there was no malice in his voice.

 

“What’s this?” asked Matteo as he saw a thumbnail that interested him.

 

“Which one? This one? Hunt for Wilderpeople?” David asked, sounding surprised.

 

“Yeah? Is it good? Or did I pick something shitty?” Matteo asked, suddenly feeling conscious about his choice. The movie just looked like something chill to watch while hanging out with your boyfriend, but knowing him he probably picked something lame.

 

“No, it’s actually a really nice movie. I like it. I’m just surprised you picked it. You have good taste,” David said softly as he pressed a small kiss to Matteo’s forehead.

Matteo, feeling a bit better and less like an idiot, smiled and hugged David just a bit tighter. “Okay, let’s watch it then.”

Two hours later and the boys were starving so they headed to the kitchen. David opened the fridge to see that Matteo really didn’t lie about shopping. Matteo’s shelf was actually filled with food for once. David looked for few seconds before grabbing a couple of tomatoes and putting them on the counter.

 

“What are we making?” Matteo asked as he went to lean on the counter.

 

“We?”

 

“What are _you_ making?” Matteo rephrased the question and then thought better and added: “And can I help?”

 

David softly smiled at Matteo and leaned in a bit to give him a short kiss before replying.

 

“Well you can tell me where I can find onions, and I was thinking of keeping it simple and making pasta with some tomato sauce.”

 

Matteo went to the cupboard to take out the onions as David started washing and then chopping the tomatoes.

 

“Since you’re Italian, is there a special way you like to make pasta or do you have some recipe you like?” David asked.

 

“Hmm…I don’t know. Not really.” Matteo said and then added “I always just follow the instructions on the back of the box.”

 

He expected David to make fun of him for that. He knew he should know how to make pasta but his mother had never taught him and he had never bothered to ask. Instead of mocking him though, David just kindly smiled before handing him a knife so he could chop the onions while David put a pot with water on the stove.

While preparing the food they were softly talking about everything and nothing. David told Matteo about Laura's ridiculous Psychology professor who wouldn't stop using Minions as an example, which prompted Matteo to show David dozen memes he's saved since the last time they saw each other.

Deciding to leave the dishes for later, they settled on the couch in the living room and snuggled, for once being comfortable in silence and just enjoying each other’s company. Matteo was almost dozing off when he noticed David moving around a bit too much for his liking. He lazily opened his eyes to see what his boyfriend was doing.

 

“Sorry,” David said when he noticed Matteo staring at him. There was something in his eyes that made Matteo wake up a bit more. A certain nervousness perhaps.

 

“What’s up?”

 

David took some time to answer. He looked away, obviously thinking something over before answering.

 

“So…I need to take off my binder,” he said carefully, waiting for Matteo’s response.

 

“Oh,” was all Matteo managed to say at first. He knew David was trans, and that he needs to wear a binder, but he hadn’t given it much thought beyond that. Why did he need to take it off? Was it dangerous? Did it hurt him? Was he in pain right now? Matteo started panicking a bit. He really should have Googled it when he first found out. He felt like such an idiot now. David had been so supportive of him in the past, and he was a shitty boyfriend who couldn't even Google what it is that hugs his boyfriend’s chest for most of the day. Stupid!

 

“Okay,” he said, trying to hide the panic in his voice. He took his hands out of David’s hair and sat up, worrying his hugging might be making it worse.

 

“Is that okay?” David asked carefully.

 

“Of course!” Matteo answered immediately, his voice still a pitch higher than usual. He realised how forced it sounded and he tried to calm his heart and get his voice to a normal level. “I just hadn’t realised…” He trailed off before finally asking, “are you in pain?”

 

That surprised David. He thought Matteo’s panic was about something else. “No, I’m not in pain but it does get uncomfortable. And for my health I need to take it off after 8 hours or so.”

 

Matteo’s face visibly relaxed. “Cool.”

 

“I also need to do some stretches so that my ribs don’t have some permanent damage.” David added. Matteo imagined David stretching and he definitely looked forward to seeing that.

 

“I’m gonna go take a shower and take this thing off and then we can continue this, okay?” Matteo was already missing the closeness and warmth of David but he agreed.

 

As soon as David left, Matteo took out his phone and started googling binders and safety tips and what you should know when your partner is transgender. He really should have done this weeks ago. When he felt a bit more educated and lot less ignorant he got off the couch and decided to start on those dishes. He knew that if they don’t get cleaned tonight, the food would get all crusty and the cleaning would be that much harder. He was almost done when David joined him again, coming from behind and putting his chin on Matteo’s shoulder, hugging him from behind.

 

“All better?” asked Matteo as he turned to give David a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Yeah. Wanna take a shower while I finish this?”

 

“Sure.”

After showering, which he swore was one of the quickest showers he could take, he went to the kitchen to find it empty, all the dishes already stored away. He went to his room to find David sitting on the floor and doing some type of stretching Matteo thinks he saw Kiki do in one of her Insta’ stories. David didn’t notice him and so Matteo continued to admire his boyfriend in silence. David clearly knew what he was doing, moving his body in slow precise motions while breathing deeply. Matteo couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. In the end, David opened his eyes and looked around, noticing Matteo in the doorway.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi.”

 

And then Matteo couldn’t help himself, and added, “I love you.”

 

David tenderly smiled at him, got up and with quick steps crossed the distance between them. He gently grabbed Matteo by the cheeks and gave him a long kiss before saying: “I love you too.”

 

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a while, soft smile on their lips, arms tangled around each other before Matteo suddenly yawned which made David start laughing.

 

“Okay, it’s time to go to bed, Sleepy.”

 

“Sleepy?”

 

“Yeah, like that dwarf from Snow White,” David replied, holding in his laugh.

 

“If I’m Sleepy then you are…” Fuck! Matteo realised he didn’t actually know any of the names of the dwarfs in Snow White. He finally settled on “…the Doc?”

 

David looked at him, clearly seeing through his bullshit, “I’ll take it. He was smart.”

David let him to the bed, still softly holding his hand. They both settled in and turned to face each other. Matteo gently raised his arm to put his hand into David’s hair. He loved playing with it, especially when they were in bed. It was so soft, the perfect length and he could get lost in David’s curls for hours if he wasn’t so tired. David put his arms under his cheek and lovingly stared at Matteo before whispering, “I want to fall asleep next to you for the rest of my life.”

 

“I want to fall asleep next to you for the rest of my life, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can find me [here](https://illgiveyouahint.tumblr.com/) if you want


End file.
